1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable medicine carrying cases and, more particularly, to insulated, temperature control carrying cases for medicines.
2. Description of Related Art
Many medications that are prescribed to be taken on a daily basis must be maintained at a certain temperature. If the temperature of these medications are not maintained the potency and stability of the medication may be diminished. This may lead to severe health risks. Medications whose temperature must be maintained include insulin, antibiotics in sterile water, allergy serums, vaccines, penicillin, glyceryltrinitrate, benzodiazepines, pseudoephedrine and many others. In particular, insulin, which must be administered daily or several times daily to diabetics, must be maintained at a temperature lower than 86° F. If the temperature of the insulin is in excess of 86° F., use of the insulin becomes unsafe.
Because of the need to have these medicines both readily available and maintained at a certain temperature, many temperature control carrying cases are available. In general the medications have been carried in cooling packages and in conventional coolers. These conventional cooling packages and coolers are bulky and difficult to carry. There are also carrying cases that use active cooling elements, as opposed to the passive cooling elements in conventional cooling packages and coolers. These devices are generally complex and expensive.
Certain examples of temperature control medicine carrying cases that are representative of the related art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,364 to Yeager, S., U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,032 to MacPherson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,968 to Grabowski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,650 to Cook et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,803 to Wolsey et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,570 to Lustig. MacPherson et al. discloses a portable thermoelectric cooling medicine kit. The medicine in the kit is cooled by a Peltier heat pump. The kit further includes components that are Velcro-attached to the lining of the kit.
Yeager, S. discloses a portable medicine protector for maintaining the temperature of medicine stored inside of the protector. The protector comprises a hollow walled container that has a cavity formed therein. The container is filled with a freezable liquid. A cavity is-formed inside of the container for receiving medicine. An outer casing is disposed around the container. The outer casing has a layer of pliable foam insulating material.
Cook discloses an insulated storage container for maintaining a constant temperature. The container comprises an enclosure with a lower portion, an upper portion and a side portion positioned between the lower portion and the upper portion. The lower portion includes a first heat sink comprising a thermal energy absorbing substance. A vial holder holds one or more vials of liquid above the heat sink. A temperature indicator inside of the enclosure indicates when the interior of the enclosure is subjected to temperatures below a certain level.
Grabowski discloses a portable cold pack for cold storage and transporting of medicinal vials placed on a holder. The cold pack has a hollow, thin-walled housing and a base having a socket depression therein for receiving the holder. The hollow walls of the housing contain a refreezable liquid for providing cooling energy. In addition, the patent to Wolsey et al. describes a portable, flexible cooling pouch for cooling and storing vials containing medication. The pouch comprises opposed web members made of a water permeable material that are connected together at the edges.
The patent to Lustig discloses a traveling bag for carrying temperature-sensitive medications, such as insulin, that includes a sensor monitoring the interior temperature and an exterior display showing the measured temperature. The bag interior includes a compartment for storing medication, an assembly for securely holding three insulin injection pens, and a compartment for holding a container of freezing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,054 to Kirkendall, V. S. discloses an insulated beverage box carrier. The carrier is designed for insulating rectangular cardboard wine containers and other beverage containers having spigot dispensers. The carrier has a rectangular body formed by an assembly of panels. The panels have two outer layers of a flat material encasing an inner layer of thermal insulation. The panels are connected to one another by Velcro and zippers.
A problem exists with these carrying cases in that they do not provide the carrier with private security of the medicines while simultaneously maintaining their temperature. The conventional carrying cases are bulky and difficult to carry along with a purse or a brief case. Also, existing carrying cases do not maintain the temperature of the medicine for an entire day without the need of being refrigerated.
Therefore, what is needed is a carrying case that can maintain the temperature of the medicine in the case. What is further needed is a carrying case that provides the user with a certain degree of privacy. What is still further needed is a carrying case that can maintain the temperature of the medicine in the case for an extended period of time without the need for external refrigeration. Finally, what is further needed is a carrying case that can easily fit inside a purse, briefcase or coat for easy transportation and concealment of the case.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.